


Hidden Videos

by stylesharrys



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: A little, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cam Girl Reader], Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Roommates, Smut, watching people get off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesharrys/pseuds/stylesharrys
Summary: His eyes flitter back over to the right side. Sociology. Psychology. Creative Writing. Business. Harry squints. Y/N has never taken a business course in her life. His finger hovers over the touchpad for a moment. His eyes are squinted, his nosiness getting the better of him. Curiosity killed the cat. He gnaws on his inner cheek, clicking onto the folder and he’s met with videos and videos, all titled with one word and a date.Each video preview square is black and if Harry squints enough, he can see a tiny naked Cupid with a bow and arrow. He’s gnawing on his lower lip now, sucking it into his lip as he scrolls through the hundreds of videos dating back to last summer.His brows are knitted when he gets to the bottom and he sees today’s date. Curiosity eats at him again and his twitching finger is eager to know what’s behind the blank preview box.Harry’s brow raises involuntarily, spinning in his chair at his desk and he calls out Y/N’s name, awaiting her response. He waits a moment then nothing comes. She’s still at work. He turns back to his laptop hovering the mouse over today’s video and he clicks it, the black screen only enlarging.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Reader, Harry Styles/You
Kudos: 75





	Hidden Videos

“Fuck!”

She hears his curse before a slam of something hard is followed and rough footsteps carry him into the kitchen. Harry’s got his fingers tugging on his growing hair, face red in aggravation and she stops mid-chew on her slice of toast, eyeing him with raised brows.

He lets out another gruff sigh and shakes his hands through his hair, slapping his arms down to the sides of his thighs. She quirks a brow higher. “What’s up?” He eyes her tiredly.

“Fuckin’ laptop is broke, _again_!”

She gnaws on her inner cheek, glancing down at her watch and nodding with a wince. “Thought you got it fixed like two weeks ago?” She ponders aloud as she finishes typing up her sentence.

Harry leans on the kitchen counter, nodding and huffing once more. He’s only in a pair of sweats and an old shirt and Y/N’s got on a pair of jeans and a nice blouse. Harry thinks it’s new, he hasn’t seen it before.

He nods again. “I did, but it’s still not fuckin’ working. Stuff won’t save and I need to get this assignment done by Friday.”

Harry has always been one to leave assignments and classwork to the last minute and more often than not, Y/N has ended up sacrificing her sleep to help him meet his deadlines. She’s lost count of how many sleepless nights she’s been faced with during the year she’s been his roommate.

It wasn’t exactly the first choice for both of them to share the flat. Harry needed a roommate as he couldn’t afford the rent after his last one bailed midterm, and Y/N was a transfer and in desperate need of accommodation.

They didn’t know each other before she moved in and they were both desperate enough to just go for it. It turned out to be one of the best decisions they’ve both made. A friendship was quick to blossom between them in the first week of Y/N moving in, and over the year, they’ve only gotten closer.

And sure, on a few nights where they’ve been intoxicated at parties, they’ve shared a kiss or two. And _yes_ , they both know they find each other highly attractive. And okay, maybe _once_ or twice they’ve got off to the sound of the other person getting some. But they’ve never let anything change their friendship.

Harry peers up at her, leaning down on the counter and pouting out his lips. “You got work in a bit, ain’t ya?” He ponders innocently, nicking a grape from her plate and popping it into his mouth.

He waits patiently as she hums, eyes fixed on her screen and he knows she’s finalising her conclusion. “Seeing as y’er gonna be at work, can I borrow y’er laptop to get a start on this essay?” His words gain her attention and she peers up over her screen to him.

She’s always been a little sceptical about Harry handling her laptop and he’s never known why. At first, he supposed it was because she’s very serious about her studies and she didn’t trust that he wouldn’t accidentally delete something important. But as time went on, he’s started to think maybe she’s just a bit more personal than she lets on in person.

She pauses for a moment, like she’s thinking it out before she nods hesitantly and tells him to hold on. He thinks she’s saving her work and submitting it off, probably filing it under whatever folder it goes into.

He only knows one thing about her laptop. It’s organised. She’s got subfolders for subfolders and her tagging system is overly impressive to Harry. She stands from her seat and stares at the screen, gnawing on her inner cheek and she’s trying to make sure everything is in place.

“S’all yours. But I need it back when I get home tonight and _don’t_ go through any of my folders. Everything is all tidy and organised and I don’t need you going through my notes and messing it all up.”

Her words hold a promising threat and Harry holds his hands up in surrender, nodding slowly at her. He has a sheepish smile as she spins the laptop to face him and gently shoves it across the counter – his smile morphing into one of a grateful grin and Y/N rolls her eyes playfully.

“I finish at eleven tonight, you’ve got twelve hours.” She rounds the table, pressing a kiss to his temple and ruffling his already mussed up hair. He wraps an arm around her in a side-hug and leans across to kiss her bicep as she pushes off him.

“Y’er an angel, thank you. I’ll leave you some dinner in the fridge for when ya come home.” He calls after her when she leaves the room, can hear her call out a plethora of thanks and grumbles as she shoves her feet into a pair of trainers and grabs her bag.

He’s too busy opening up a new document to hear her shout a goodbye or to hear the door slam behind her. He’s twiddling his fingers before they start on the keyboard and he begins the introduction of his essay.

—–

It’s around 7:30 pm when Harry starts to get a stiff neck and thinks he needs a break. His eyes have been glued to the laptop screen for eight hours and he’s starting to get a headache.

Harry makes up a quick couple dishes of a chicken pasta salad, refrigerating Y/N’s after he’s eaten and opting to take a quick shower to ease his burning muscles.

He’s getting tired and he needs at least another two cups of coffee if he’s going to survive another three hours on this essay. He knows that _really_ he should split the time up to be writing it, to not force the majority out in one sitting, but his creative juices are flowing and he knows Y/N needs her computer for her own studies. And Harry doesn’t much like the student library.

Dressed in a pair of sweats and with damp, messy hair, he toes his way into a pair of socks and gets himself comfy on his desk in his bedroom. He’s opening up her laptop again, popping it on charge and he gnaws on his inner cheek, looking at the little Spotify icon on her dashboard.

He opens it up, plugging in a pair of wired earphones and he squints as he looks through her playlists. There’s a couple on there he thinks he’ll like: road trip music, shower music, sex music — _his eyes widen and a smirk tugs on his lips at that_ — but he clicks on her study playlist and is pleasantly surprised by the plethora of Fleetwood Mac and a fair share of piano ballads.

His earbuds are back in as he picks up where he left off, gnawing on his inner cheek as a peaceful piano piece fills his ears. His room is fairly dark, an environment Harry has always managed to work better in. His curtains are pulled closed and the lamp on his desk is the only light illuminating his room along with the bright screen of the laptop.

It’s another thirty minutes of relentlessly typing before he pushes away from his desk to crack his neck and stretch his arms out. He’s starting to reap the consequences on taking on the extra subcourse on his Law classes and he can feel a migraine start to migrate its way through his head.

“Fuck sake,” he grumbles to himself. Harry rubs his eyes, pulling himself back to his desk. He saves his document, minimising the tab to open up Google. He’s midway through typing up a word he needs the definition for (a frazzled brain does this more often than not to him,) when a suggested search fills in the rest of it and his brows are furrowed.

How does onerous translate to a suggestion of Only Fans?

His eyes widen, mouse hovering over the link below the top search bar and gnawing on his bottom lip, he clicks on it. His heart is thumping in anticipation but he’ll never admit to the way it drops when he’s met with the login screen and her details aren’t saved.

There’s a dot of sweat on the arch of his brow and he squirms in his seat. There’s no way his roommate – his _friend_ – has an account to a site like that. Harry wants to forget he even accidentally came across the frequented site, but he can’t. Because now, he wants to know if she’s just a viewer… or a creator.

He knows it’s wrong, but he closes the browser and takes a look at her home screen. There are a few folders lined down the left-hand side – all titled with the names of the courses she’s taking, a couple on the right with photos from birthdays and parties and memorable things she doesn’t want to lose or forget.

His eyes flitter back over to the right side. Sociology. Psychology. Creative Writing. Business. Harry squints. Y/N has never taken a business course in her life. His finger hovers over the touchpad for a moment. His eyes are squinted, his nosiness getting the better of him. _Curiosity killed the cat_. He gnaws on his inner cheek, clicking onto the folder and he’s met with videos and videos, all titled with one word and a date.

Each video preview square is black and if Harry squints enough, he can see a tiny naked Cupid with a bow and arrow. He’s gnawing on his lower lip now, sucking it into his lip as he scrolls through the hundreds of videos dating back to last summer.

His brows are knitted when he gets to the bottom and he sees today’s date. Curiosity eats at him again and his twitching finger is eager to know what’s behind the blank preview box.

Harry’s brow raises involuntarily, spinning in his chair at his desk and he calls out Y/N’s name, awaiting her response. He waits a moment then nothing comes. She’s still at work. He turns back to his laptop hovering the mouse over today’s video and he clicks it, the black screen only enlarging.

He pauses his Spotify playlist, minimising the tab and the second he clicks play, his bottom lip slips from between his teeth and his eyes grow wide, jaw falling slack.

The video is of her bed – rumpled sheets and soft, parted thighs as someone stands on their knees. Her lower body is adorned in a pair of pink panties, _“all you can eat”_ in bold, black writing across her pussy and Harry feels his throat growing dry.

He feels blood rush to his cock, feels a shiver run down his spine. He watches her lean closer to the camera, careful not to get her face in the shot but he sees her swollen lips that are either coated with saliva or gloss – he can’t tell.

Harry hears a breathy sigh as soft hands gently fall down her body and she sits on her heels, gorgeous tits standing perky on her chest and Harry wants to reach out and touch her through the screen.

He can’t believe this is happening. He’s found a stash of naughty videos Y/N takes of herself and posts online. His cock is bloating in his pants at the sight of her tweaking her pebbled nipples and rolling her head back deliciously. He watches her part her legs further, can see a sticky, wet patch on the crotch of her panties before she’s kicking them off and laying on her back.

His hand finds it’s way to his bulging cock, palming himself through his pants as his eyes flutter blurrily at the screen. The lights are dim on the tape, he can tell she’s put a gentle filter above it, giving it a vintage and homemade-looking effect. He thinks that’s what makes it all the dirtier.

He can see the strings of fairy lights that she’s got draping down the wall her headboard is pushed against – the light twinkle of the lights casting a soft, warm glow over her gentle body and she thrashes softly in the sheets, thighs parted as he hears a buzzing come to life.

Her nipples are pebbled and hard, the swell of her breasts gently quaking as her head rolls back into her pillow. He doesn’t need to see her face to know it’s her. He knows her room like the back of his hand and if that wasn’t a dead give away, the little sunflower tattoo on her ankle surely is.

Harry lets out a shaky breath, fingers dipping into the waistbands of his sweatpants and he massages his length greedily in its confinements. His lips are parted, throat dry but his mouth is watering. He watches her part her thighs through the screen, her little pussy peeking between thick thighs and his mouth salivates as his cock springs to life.

She’s glistening on camera, swollen lips and puffy clit. She’s desperate, he can tell and though he feels like the biggest creep, watching her without her knowledge, he supposes it’s not much different from the hundreds of viewers she no doubt gets. The thought makes his blood boil and his cock twitch.

“I’m so wet.” He hears her shaky voice breathe, soft and teasing. He lets his eyes roll back for a moment as he tugs himself out of his pants, palming generously and reaching down to cup his balls.

Harry lets himself picture her in the room with him, lets him imagine she’s lying before him, forcing him to watch her touch herself. “You’ve got me so fucking wet.” His cock jumps again and as a nimble moan teeters off her lips, his eyes blink open and he gawks at the sight he’s blessed with.

Unholy, _yes_. Sinful, in all the best ways a man’s soul needs. She’s teasing her plush folds with the little purple bullet, the sounds of the vibrations tingling through his ears as her breathy moans sound through his speakers and fade into the silent room.

His fist is tight around his length, harsh, yet tender and eager tugs. She’s holding the toy to her perfect clit, just enough pressure that he sees her thighs quiver and tremble and her hips buck deliciously.

The buzzing his numbing to his ears but fuck does he love the sound of her moans that follows. He hates himself, for doing this to one of his close friends – to his roommate. But he can’t bring himself to stop. Not when she looks like that and is touching herself with such gentle vigour he thinks he’s gonna scream.

“Holy shit.” Gruff moans are falling from his lips at the sight of her rolling her hips. He can see her cunt glistening on the screen, watches the way she tweaks a nipple between two slender fingers before bringing her hand down to her cunt, swirling the tip of her middle finger over her hole.

“Want your mouth on me, baby. Want you to taste me.” His eyes are rolling back and he almost misses the way she brings her soaked finger up to her mouth and suckles off the juices with a sexy whine and hum of appreciation.

She pulls her finger from her mouth with a wet kissy sound and brings it back down to play with her cunt. “Wish you could taste how sweet my pussy is.” Her voice is eager, desperate. She’s a little nasally as she whines but Harry thinks it’s the hottest thing he’s ever heard.

His mouth is salivating at the sight of her pretty cunt, of how wet and swollen it looks – how desperate it is to be eaten. He halts his pumping, spits down directly on the head of his meaty cock and winces deliciously at the feel of it.

Harry smears the wetness across his head and shaft, twisting his hand as he goes up and down in a rhythmic state. “Want you to fill me up with your big, hard cock.” His eyes roll back, jaw slack at the sound of her breathy moans. He can’t believe what he’s hearing.

Y/N’s swirling her finger through her wetness again, dipping her middle finger into her dripping hole and her gasp is what brings Harry’s attention back to the video. His eyes are wide and hooded, teeth clenched and lips tightly shut. He’s focused now, he doesn’t want to miss a thing.

“God, my pussy is so tight. Please, need it, baby. Need you to fuck me.”

He’s tugging his cock faster, fondling his balls with an eager goal in mind. Her pussy sucks up her finger, clenching as she adds another. He can’t see her face but he doesn’t need to, he already knows her jaw is slack and her eyes are clenched shut.

He watches her turn up the vibe, the sounds of the buzzing twice as loud and he knows she’s close. Her moans are louder, higher and Harry can’t help but wonder when the fuck she recorded this. Surely not when he’s home or he definitely would have heard her.

But the date says it’s from this morning, so he’s forced to believe she filmed it when he was at class, just before he came back and his laptop broke. The thought excites him even more and his cock twitches in his hold.

All he can think about is burying his face in her sweet little cunt, devouring her pussy until she’s screaming and begging for him to stop. He wants her cum on his tongue and then again on his cock and on his fingers. Fuck, he wants her cum to be the only thing he’ll ever taste again.

“Tight fucking cunt, baby. So fuckin’ good.” His praises slip out but he can’t help them, just wish she could hear them, see what she’s doing to him.

Y/N’s hips start to buck eagerly, jagged movements that follow with her legs thrashing as her body is sent into a state of euphoric bliss. He watches her clamp a hand over her mouth to muffle her pornographic cries and screams and he wills his eyes to stay open as his own release washes over him and spurts out in whitish ribbons over his hands and pants.

His head rolls back when she relaxes into her mattress, her vibrator off and thrown to the side. He’s got a heavy grin on his lips as he hears her sheepish giggles slip from her lips. Harry wants to hear her fucked out laugh in the crook of his neck as she cuddles into him, tasting her cum from his fingers.

He shakes his head, cock softening in his hand as he looks back at the screen. He expects it to go black, to see no more of her and to clean himself up. But she lays still for another moment before she sits up and brings her cum-soaked fingers to her lips.

She spreads them slowly, strings of arousal connected between the two digits and she breaks the link with her tongue, suckling them both into her mouth and humming at the taste. Her lips are swollen as she does so, cheeks hollowed and he wishes she would dip her head down a little more so he could see her blissed-out eyes, too.

She doesn’t. Instead, she pulls her fingers from her mouth with a pop and a cheeky grin tugs on the corner of her mouth until she’s got a shy smirk on those lips. Harry feels his cock twitch in his hand, hardening slowly and he doesn’t think he can coax another orgasm out of himself so soon. But then she speaks and he’s complete fucked.

“And that’s what happens when you accidentally catch your roommate getting off in the shower.” His eyes are wide, lips parted and mouth dry. He watches her shy smile morph into one of a teasing smirk before she pouts her lips into a kiss that she blows to the screen.

“Thank you, H.”

Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back – twice as curious and twice as hungry than before.


End file.
